Left In The Snow A Frozen Farewell
by RabbitLady652
Summary: This is my first one-shot with Seshomaru and Rin please read and review! thanks! Pairing: Rin and Seshomaru


_Hello everyone I'm starting my first one shot with Seshomaru and Rin _

_please read and review! Rin is fourteen Thanks_

Rin, stay here until I come to get you. You will be safe with Inuyasha's mate. Said Seshomaru

Rin said, Yes Lord Seshomaru. A single tear running down her face.

Seshomaru turned coldly away so she wouldn't see the hesitation in his eyes.

Rin said in a barely audible voice, goodbye Lord Seshomaru. Soon more fat tears came running down to join the lone one. Rin watched him walk away till she could no longer see his majestic white mane swaying back and forth in the pattern she loved to watch so often. Wait! She called when he was out of sight. Wait! I...I love you! But Seshomaru wasn't so far away that his sharp ears didn't catch the last words she called. Seshomaru flinched when he heard those words. Lord Seshomaru whats wrong?! Asked Jaken ( who didn't hear Rin's words) peering around as if there might be some hidden enemy. Nothing. Said Seshomaru as he walked away from the words, and the girl who said them. But that last look at Rin haunted him. All the happiness and laughter were gone from her eyes, till only tears and sadness remained.

**Four years later in the village**

Rin you must eat! Said Kagome (who Seshomaru had left Rin with) Rin looked at her and shook her head, then returned her gaze to the woods. She hasn't moved from that spot where He left her four years ago. Since then she hasn't spoken a word to anyone. We built this hut for her but she just stands in the doorway. Kagome said to old Kadie. Oh poor thing! Kadie exclaimed. Its such a shame, with her being so pretty too! And her long black hair, she'd make someone a very nice wife. Yes she would. Sighed Kagome lately she won't sleep, eat, or drink! Rin turned around and gave Kagome a letter that said on the front _To Lord Seshomaru only. _Am I to give it to him when I see him? Asked Kagome gently. Rin nodded and pointed to the door clearly indicating that they were to leave. Alright we're leaving. Bye Rin said old Kadie. Rin waved goodbye.

after they left she sighed and pulled a book off of her shelf and pulled a letter out of it where she had hidden it. A letter that gave instructions on her burial. After that she sighed again and went outside where it had been snowing for the last day she lied down and put the letter on her chest and folded her hands around it. She whispered goodbye Lord Seshomaru as a single tear ran down her face and froze with with her.

**With Seshomaru** **and Jaken**

Seshomaru looked up to the sky and sniffed expectantly he realized that Rin's scent was missing from the air that morning. He had relied on her scent to tell him that she was safe that he had made the right choice. But now that scent was gone. He got up said, come Jaken. And took off towards the village. When he reached the village he saw a clear above ground coffin with a fair black haired maiden in it the coffin was in the spot he recognized to be where he left Rin four years ago. As he got closer he saw that the fair maiden was none other then Rin! He went into the village to find Kagome and saw her sitting outside her hut weaving a flower wreath. Walking up to her he asked, slightly angry, what is the meaning of this?

I asked you take care of her and I come back only to find her dead. I did all I could for the poor girl Kagome replied calmly. Then why is she dead?! Asked Seshomaru. You want to know why she's dead?! Asked Kagome angrily. She's dead because of you! You left her here to pine and waste away! She hasn't moved from that spot since you left her four years ago! She hasn't spoken a word to anyone since you left her! A month ago she stopped sleeping. And this week she gave up all hope that you were ever coming back and stopped eating and drinking!

Seshomaru stood there stunned Kagome grew calmer and said, here, handing him a letter its from her. Seshomaru took it opened it and this is what it said:

_Dear Lord Seshomaru_

_If your reading this_ _I am most likely dead, I've been waiting for you for four years, and I am now eighteen and in this letter I can say to you what I never had the courage to say in life. Lord Seshomaru, I..I love you! I love you with all my heart and I can not and will not love anybody else. But please, don't bring me back to life unless you love me also otherwise because if you don't life is not worth living! I understand if you do not return my feelings, after all I'm just a lowly human peasant, and you are a majestic demon Lord! But please even if you don't bring me back to life promise you'll never forget me?_

_-Rin_

Images of her smiling laughing face came to Seshomaru's mind but with them also came the tears and sadness that were in her eyes the last time he saw her.

Seshomaru walked back to Rin's coffin and took out the _Tisaiga _and used it to chase away the messengers from the other world. But still she did not move. So he took off the coffin lid and tossed it aside he leaned down and kissed her with all the love and passion of lovers long parted. Rin squinted her eyes and thought to her self , oh great, another crazy dream that I'm kissing Lord Seshomaru. Then she opened her eyes and saw it was not a dream! Seshomaru stood back up and said solemnly, I read your letter. Rin blushed and Seshomaru continued, Rin will you be my mate? He asked. Rin blushing a deeper shade of red and smiling said, I would be honored Lord Seshomaru. Rin. He said. You must now call me Seshomaru. But there was smile in his eyes as the laughter and happiness came back to Rin's eyes. Yes Seshomaru she said smiling and for the first time ever he smiled with her.

P.S here is a add on if you didn't like that ending

They walked back to Jaken. Jaken! Said Seshomaru,Yes my Lord? Asked Jaken. You now are to treat Rin with the same respect you treat me with. And you are to address her as Lady Rin, from now on as is proper for my mate. Yes my lord? Jaken replied confused. Is this what happens when Lord Seshomaru leaves? He asked himself. Then seeing that Rin and Seshomaru were leaving he hurried after them calling, Wait! Don't leave me behind!

The End


End file.
